


A Dogs Eye View

by Beau_bie



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: hai doggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: The flower shop scene kinda from the dogs POV.





	A Dogs Eye View

Another day watching the desk at the flower shop and being a total boss ass motherfucker.

The dog looked around using its stout little neck. He spotted a bizarre individual, one he had seen before many times. After all, he was at the most popular spot in the whole shop. The register.

He had never wanted to reject a pat before, god knew he loved them, but as the greasy haired man’s hand edged closer, he shrunk his little neck in to avoid it. Nope. He had been patted.

“Hai doggie” the man said.

The dog looked around at the man, than at the owner of the store, his master, as the man left.

Dogdamn this was a weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fan fiction.net.


End file.
